


Elyza x Alicia Prompt Haven

by pleasanthell



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of filled prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elyza x Alicia Prompt Haven

Elyza peeked over the top of the counter in the bookstore they were hiding in. She could still see a mass of infected moving past the cracked glass door. She sighed and looked at the girl she was with, “We’re going to be here a while.”

Alicia leaned back on the wall and ran a hand through her hair. She was more bored than anything. She picked up the only book within reach and looked at the cover, “I use to read this when I was a kid.” When Elyza looked even the slightest bit interested, she showed her the cover.

“Ah yeah, that little bunny,” Elyza nodded. “I remember that.”

“You read much?” Alicia cracked open the book. She could almost hear her dad’s voice reading the bold words on the page.

“Nah,” Elyza leaned her head back against the counter and closed her eyes. “Moved around too much. Books took up too much space.”

Alicia put the children’s book down and looked around for something else to occupy her. She was scared and nervous and when that happened, she couldn’t sit still. She saw the open door to the back and crawled toward it, ensuring that she was below where the walkers could see.

“Where are you-” Elyza kept low to the ground and followed Alicia into the back of the store. A long thin room housed tall metal shelves that held rows and rows of books. Alicia was already standing up, safe from the hungry eyes out front.

Elyza rose to her full height and walked to the back entrance. There was a small security window and she found that they weren’t any safer exiting through the back. When she turned around, Alicia was wandering through the short aisles, her fingers lightly running over the backs of the books.

“You’re a reader, eh?” Elyza asked after a few minutes of Alicia removing the books and looking at the covers and then replacing them.

Alicia nodded, “Or I was.” She looked up at Elyza, “They take up too much space now.” She removed a book and smiled at the cover, “This one was my favorite.”

Elyza didn’t move from her post near the door. She watched Alicia looked the book cover over again before sadly replacing it.

“Why did you move around so much?” Alicia asked gently, moving on to look at more books.

“Foster kid,” Elyza shrugged, “Then when I got out of that, nothing else really felt like home. So I decided to move around until I found somewhere that did.” She tapped the back of her head on the wall next to the door, “Nothing has yet.”

“You’d think with how good you are out there that this was what you were looking for all along,” Alicia teased Elyza with a kind smile.

Elyza broke out a genuine smile, “Yeah. Maybe this is home.” She looked out the window and found that the walkers had moved away and their path to her motorcycle was clear. “Let’s get out of here.”

Alicia nodded, putting her hands in her back pockets, “Can I have a gun now?”

Elyza looked the girl over and huffed. She reached behind herself and removed a pistol from the back of her pants, “Only until I get you back to your family.”

Alicia carefully took the gun and nodded. Elyza moved away from the door to check the front of the store. Alicia watched out the window, waiting for her reluctant protector to come back. She was so caught up in looking outside that she didn’t notice Elyza behind her again until there was a hand on the small of her back.

She jumped at the touch and Elyza quickly pulled her hands away, mumbling a clumsy apology. “Sorry.” She looked at the ground for a moment, almost shy.

Alicia tried a reassuring smile, but found it growing into a fond smirk. “We should go. I know where your family is.”

They was no reason to discharge the gun Elyza had let her borrow because the road to the motorcycle was clear and they were quick and nimble enough to not have to bother with anything following them. Her mom was waiting on the front porch of the beach house her family had set up in after they all got separated.

Alicia hopped off the back of the motorcycle as Elyza put the kickstand down. She ran to her mom and hugged her, careful with the gun in her hand.

Madison closed her eyes, holding her daughter who she was scared she’d never see again.

“Are you okay?” Madison pulled away and looked her daughter over.

Alicia nodded. She looked over her shoulder at Elyza who had not gotten off of her motorcycle. She just sat there, looking off into the distance.

Madison took the gun away from Alicia when she haphazardly swung it around while trying to hug Nick and Chris who ran out to see her.

Madison looked at the gun in her hand and walked toward the girl still on the motorcycle. She held it by the barrel and offered it back to Elyza, “I guess this is yours.”

Elyza nodded and took the gun back, tucking it into the back of her pants under the butt of her shotgun strapped to her back.

“It’s not loaded,” Madison stated, a smile growing on her face.

“She just needed something to make her feel safe,” Elyza quietly told Madison as Alicia neared.

Alicia gestured Elyza off of the bike, “C’mon. Come inside. There’s food.”

Madison nodded, “It’s the least we could do.”

Elyza seemed to mull it over. She had been alone for a long time. Two men stood at the door of the house, watching what was happening in front of them. Two boys slowly made their way over.

“Nice bike,” Nick nodded toward Elyza.

She nodded back. “Thanks.”

“C’mon,” Alicia took Elyza’s hand, pulling her off of the bike, “You’re going to stay with us.”

“I am, huh?” a smile crept across Elyza’s face.

Alicia nodded, holding Elyza’s hand. She had seen how surprised Elyza was to see people and how skittish she was. She could tell that her family was making Elyza nervous so she hit Nick in the chest with the back of her hand, “Bring food to the beach.”

She held Elyza’s hand all the way to the beach before letting go. She knew that her parents were watching, but she didn’t care. She wanted Elyza to have a moment to relax.

They sat on the beach in the setting sun with Nick and Chris around a small campfire. Eventually Ofelia joined them, sitting with her legs crossed, watching the sunset. Madison and Strand came outside as well, while Travis and Daniel sat inside, planning what to do next.

Alicia laid out on the beach as the tide rolled in, tickling her feet. She looked over at Elyza who was seated next to her, leaning forward on her bent knees, “Do you ever relax?”

Elyza shook her head, “That’s how you get killed.”

Alicia couldn’t really argue with her. She pushed up on her elbows, “I don’t think home it a place. I think maybe…we find home in little things. Things that make up comfortable. Like the ocean or a song or-”

“A book,” Elyza added.

Alicia smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Books too.”

“Well,” Elyza shifted her weight so that she could get into her interior jacket pocket. She pulled out a book and looked at the cover of it, “Welcome home.” She offered the book to Alicia.

Alicia sat up completely and took the book. She looked up from the cover of her favorite story to see Elyza looking out at the ocean. She smiled and wrapped the book in her arms, “What about books taking up too much space?”

Elyza shrugged, “What’s a little space.”

Alicia leaned over and kissed Elyza’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Elyza smiled at the sand and then looked at Alicia, “Anytime, cutie.”


End file.
